Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of cushions for ventilator masks. The invention is a cushion pad composed of a tacky gel material that is placed on a user's face, covering the nose bridge area, before putting on a ventilator mask.
Description of the Relevant Art
Sleep Apnea is a condition in which the airway is obstructed during sleep, resulting in reduced oxygen flow and difficulties in maintaining deeper levels of sleep. Sleep apnea is typically treated by providing a pressurized flow of air using a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (“CPAP”) or similar machine. Pressurized air is supplied to a ventilator mask that fits over the user's nose (nasal mask) or nose and mouth (full face mask). Since the air inside the mask is pressurized, the mask must fit tightly to the user's face to be effective. This treatment for sleep apnea requires the user to wear the mask while sleeping for several hours at a time. Ventilation masks are also used in other situations, not involving sleep apnea, for breathing assistance.
Wearing a ventilation mask for an extended time can cause skin irritation and even bruising of the face, especially at the bridge of the nose. While most ventilation masks have a cushion around the areas that contact the user's face, such cushions are not completely effective.
Another factor in user comfort is the quality of the fit between a ventilator mask and the user's face. Although faces are widely varied in shapes and sizes, ventilation masks are typically made in a few standard shapes and sizes. The standard mask shapes and sizes may work fine with some faces, but may not conform closely to all faces of actual users, particularly in the nose bridge area. Where a ventilation mask does not fit well, the straps that hold the mask may need to be tightened to create an effective seal, but at the expense of significant discomfort.